Playground Kisses
by TheLovelyDanish
Summary: *One-Shot* Quinn and Rachel share their first kiss, which leads to a promise.


A/N - This came to me when thinking about a future fic I wanna write. Lucy Caboosy and Quinns pregnancy never happened!

* * *

"Come on Quinn!" The small brunette grabbed her friends hand and dragged her away from her parents and over to the sandbox.

"Rachel, slow down!" Quinn laughed. The two five year olds threw off their shoes and dove into the sandbox to start on the sandcastle they were so excited to build. Quinn started patting down sand in the pink bucket that she had brought along with her. As she handed Rachel the full bucket, she looked over at her friends dads and smiled. She watched the two men with a smile as Rachel handed her back the bucket and started talking about her new favorite musical. Quinn didn't listen though, she was too busy staring at her best friends dads.

The two men had their arms wrapped around each other and were sharing light, sweet kisses on the bench in the park. She tilted her head to the side and watched with fascination. Her mommy and daddy got divorced last year and she could never remember them kissing like Rachels daddies were kissing. She looked over at Rachel and started shoveling sand into the bucket.

"Why do people kiss?" She asked curiously. Rachel looked over at Quinn and smiled as she continued to dig a moat around the ever growing castle.

"Thats what mommies and daddies do. I see other peoples mommies and daddies kiss all the time" She said simply, taking the half full bucket from in front of Quinn and finished filling it up for the distracted girl.

"I never saw my mommy and daddy kiss like that" Quinn sighed and Rachel stood up, brushed the sand off her pink sweater and grabbed Quinns hand.

"Well then, lets go ask my daddies. They should know why people kiss" She said dragging Quinn out of the sandbox and over to her fathers, their shoes lay forgotten by the sandbox. Rachel tapped her dads knee, her hand still in Quinns and smiled innocently at him. "Dad, why do people kiss?" Hiram and Leroy looked at each other and tried to conceal their laughter.

"Well sweetheart, when people kiss it means they love each other very much and care about each other." Leroy answered. The two girls looked over at each other a giggled excitedly.

"But remember that you can't kiss anyone until you're married" Hiram added. Rachel's smile faulted, but she gave her daddy a nod before dragging Quinn back to the sandbox.

"Hey Rachie, follow me!" With her shoes back on, Quinn took off running toward the playground. She climbed up the ladder and dove into one of the tunnels, giggling loudly. Rachel climbed in quickly after and gave Quinn a pout.

"Quinn, our castle wasn't finished yet!" Rachel pouted as she sat cross legged across from Quinn. The young blonde looked through one of the thin slits at Rachels dads and giggled. Rachel looked over at her friend curiously and before she realized it, Quinn had placed her lips on Rachels in a light kiss. The two girls pulled back quickly and started giggling, their hands touching their lips.

"Quinny, dad said we aren't supposed to kiss anyone until we're married!" Rachel scolded her friend, a hint of a smile on her lips.

"Well then I guess we have to keep it a secret." Quinn whispered. She held out her pinkie to the other girl with a mischievous grin on her face. "I, Quinn, pinkie promise that I will keep our kiss a secret forever and ever!"

Rachel wrapped her pinkie around Quinns with a grin. "I, Rachel, pinkie promise I will keep our kiss a secret forever and ever!" Rachel waited a moment before adding. "I also promise I won't kiss you again until we're married"

"I promise too!" Quinn smiled. The two girls stole one more kiss between each other before climbing out of the jungle gym and back down to the sandbox to finish their castle.

"What were you girls doing in there?" Leroy called over to the girls. Rachel and Quinn looked over at each other, sharing a secret smile before looking back over to her dads.

"Nothing" They answered.

 **~15 Years Later~**

"Quinn Lucy Fabray, if I bump into one more thing!" Rachel let the angry threat hang in the air as she held her arms out in front of her. Quinns hands were over her eyes so Rachel couldn't tell where they were headed. Nor did she know why her eyes were covered, but that didn't stop her from taking precautions.

"Calm down baby." Quinn rolled her eyes at her girlfriend and concealed a giggle. "Don't you trust me at all?"

"Not when it comes to navigating me while blinded!" Quinn squeezed Rachel's shoulders and continued to navigate the 20 year old diva until they got their destination. Quinn removed her hands from Rachels eyes and smiled shyly at her as Rachel looked around. "You brought me to a playground? That was the big secret destination? Very anti-climatic Quinn" Rachel said, her arms crossed over her chest. Quinns mouth dropped and all she could do was laugh.

"Seriously Rachel?" Quinn laughed. "You don't recognize this place?" Quinn asked. She gripped one of the bars on the ladder of the playset and watched Rachel look around, trying to identify the place. It wasn't until she looked up and saw the blue tunnel above them that the brunettes eyes widened.

"Our first kiss" Rachel breathed quietly, turning back to Quinn. The blonde nodded and stepped closer to the brunette, a hint of a smile on her face.

"Our first and only" Rachel nodded sadly at the girls words. Although the two have been dating for almost 4 years, they have never kissed each other on the lips. They both felt an obligation to keep the promise they made to each other when they were in kindergarten and, for some crazy reason, they didn't want to break that promise. "But not for long"

Rachel looked at Quinn curiously. What does she mean? Rachel though. Suddenly Quinn was on one knee in front of her and was reaching into her pocketbook.

"Rachel Barbara Berry, I love you more then anyone else in the entire world. I would go to the to the moon and back for you and even that isn't far enough. Rachel Berry, I can't imagine living my life without you. You were my first friend, my first kiss, my first girlfriend and I want to have many more firsts with you. Rachel, will you marry me?" In her hand she held a small velvet box, with a beautiful diamond ring inside. Rachel's hands flew to her mouth and for the first time in her life, she was speechless.

"Of course!" She screamed. Quinn jumped up, slid the ring onto her finger and wrapped her arms around the shorter girls neck.

"I promised you I wouldn't kiss you again until I married you, but I think this is close enough" Quinn whispered. The two girls shared a smile with each other and Rachel nodded.

"I agree"

Then, for the first time in 15 years, they kissed.

* * *

 **Comments make my world go 'round! The more you leave, the faster I'll write more Berry Verse oneshots!**

 **~ Forever &Always,**

 ** _Kimmie_**


End file.
